Baby Star
by LoreRobStar
Summary: B'day gift for DarkGurl01 Sorta late. Mumbo turns Starfire into a baby. R&R I accept critiscm, but dont be mean Please! :


**Well, this is a B'Day present for DarkGurl01 (: Hope you have the best day ever! :D**

It was a regular afternoon in the T-Tower, and everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing. Cy and BB of course were playing videogames, Raven was sitting next to them, but she wasn't paying attention she was reading her book called _Burned_ (Good Book). Starfire and Robin were in the kitchen; Robin was teaching Star more about Earth's culture. It seemed like one of those rare afternoons were they weren't busy trying to defeat some villain or fighting over the movie they were going to watch. Everything so normal, or that's what they thought. The alarm sounded and they all ran to the TV, which displayed a map of the city showing the location of the trouble. As soon as they make sure they had the right coordinates, they rushed to the door. Raven and Beast Boy hopes in the T-Car which was driven by Cyborg. Robin got in the R-Cycle and Starfire few besides him.

It took them a while to get to the location because it was at the other side of the city; however they made their best to get there in time.

"Freeze" Robin and Starfire got there first, but Cy, Raven and Beast Boy arrived within the minute. The titans couldn't see who was robbing because of the smoke that was coming out of the bank. Anyways, Raven offered herself to go and see who it was, then inform Robin.

"It's Mumbo, not sure what's he's doing" Raven was speaking through her communicator.

"Can you see anything else?" Robin answered trough his communicator as well.

"Well, I actually couldn't see him. I asked the employee and he told me that, he also said that he didn't steal anything"

"Nothing? Are you completely sure about that?" It was something strange, Mumbo always tried to steal something; he never could because of the Titans, but still. This time the Titans hadn't arrived and he was already gone.

"Positive." There was a moment of silence. "Robin, something is wrong here. I mean, he didn't steal anything. Why?" Yup, that's the question everyone is making to their selves, Why?

The smoke soon vanished and the other Titans were able to get in. Half of the building was destroyed, and there were still people in there, but they were soon evacuated by Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Well, if nothing's missing I think we can go back home" Cyborg was ready for another round of _Supermoney Bananas 4, _and so Beast Boy. (Is the videogame name right? I think it is)

"Yeah, what's the point of coming' to the other side of the city, and there's no bad guy to fight."

"Well, I guess as soon as we clean up this mess we can…" Robin didn't finish his sentence.

"You Titans thought I would've give up that easy"

"Who's there? Beast Boy asked, but he was slapped in the head by Raven.

"Who you think idiot" Beast Boy thought about it and then made a look like 'Ohh!'

"Raven, it is not Ok to hit, at least that people are bad, which I don't think Beast Boy is"

"Show yourself!" Robin was losing his temper; Mumbo Jumbo wasn't one of the smartest villains ever. He always ended up in jail, or running away from the Titans.

"No!" Great…

"Oh, C'mon Mumbo! We just need to kick your butt and go back to the T-Tower so I can play videogames, fight with Beast Boy over the dinner and the Robin can yelled at us about going to sleep" Robin gave Cyborg a look like 'I never do that' and Cy answered with _other_ look 'Oh you do'

"Friends, can you please stop the 'look' fight and as Cyborg said kick Mumbo's butt" With that stated the 'look' fight ended and the Titans focused their attention on Mumbo again.

"What if I refuse to show myself?"

"You can't refuse!"

"Why not?"

"Because villains are not supposed to do that! They normally show up and then we kick their butts, you know, regular routine"

"Puff, fine." Mumbo jumped down from the ceiling of a not very tall building.

"Titans, be ready" Robin commanded, but before someone could move to their battle positions, Mumbo threw a spell, which hit Starfire lifting her in the air and throwing her trough a building.

"Eeepp!"

The Titans couldn't help but watch.

"Starfire!" Robin was the first one that react, he wanted to help Starfire but he needed to finish with Mumbo first. "Titans attack!" So they did, Raven started throwing everything in sight; buses, light poles, rocks, etc. Cyborg acted quickly too, he shot his cannon at Mumbo but failed most of the times. Jumbo Mumbo was avoiding every single attack, which was _really _weird.

"Guess he got some new skills! He's avoiding Raven's attacks, and so mines" Cyborg spoke trough his communicator.

"We got to take him down, and help Starfire! She haven't come, doubt she's ok" Robin was worried now.

Raven and Cyborg ran after Mumbo, he was jumping from building to building. Robin stopped him just in time; he hit him with his Bo-Staff.

"We got you!" Robin spoke to early; Mumbo rapidly got up and slipped between Cy and Raven, then ran away. The Titans obviously ran after him.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked, none of the Titans had seen him since she slapped him in the head.

"Right here!" Yelled Beast Boy running from other building, he turned into a cheetah and hit Mumbo, knocking him out. Then BB turned back to his normal form. "Oh yeah! GO Beast Boy, Go Beast Boy!"

"Shut up we need to find Star. Cyborg, Beast Boy stay here until the police arrives" The guys nodded, looking at the unconscious Mumbo. "Raven, you're coming with me." Rae sensed that she was inside the building, so they search for her.

"Cant find her" Raven and Robin were searching for Star for ten minutes now.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Raven nodded, looking at Robin's worried face. Then they heard a cry, a baby cry.

"Can you hear that?" Robin was about to talk, but Rave silenced him, putting her finger in her mouth. They listened carefully, it was a sob. A really soft sob. They headed to where the sob was coming from and found Starfire. Well, they found baby Starfire! she was sitting in the floor, looking around her. Raven and Robin exchanged looks, confused looks. Then Robin's communicator started sounding. Robin gave it to Raven, and pick up baby Star.

"Robin! Raven? What are you doing in Robin's communicator?" The green little dude was confused, now. Raven rolled her eyes. Suddenly Beast Boy's communicator fell to the ground, then followed an 'Ouch' and then Cyborg was in the screen. "You guys found Star?" Raven turn the communicator to Robin who was carrying baby Starfire.

"Aw, that's such a cute baby! Where you found her?" Then Cyborg whispered something to Beast Boy 'They found a baby'

"Ah, well, actually. Starfire is the baby" When the guys heard this they started laughing. "Guys, I'm serious. Star is the baby."

"What? What do you mean Star's a baby?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Star's a baby. We don't know how, we don't know why. The only thing I know is that she. is. a. baby!" How many times have she said, two o three?

"Oh Ok!" Raven handed the communicator to Robin, and spoke.

"Where's Mumbo?" Robin passed Star to Raven.

"The cops got him." Robin seemed angry.

"I..I thought that was a good thing! Now we can focus on how to get Star back"

"Mumbo _was_ the one who made Starfire like this! We need to talk to him, now!" And with that stated, Robin shut his communicator, leaving two guys really confused.

"Why would Mumbo do this to Star?"

"Don't ask _me!_ How am I supposed to know?"

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

The 5 Titans, including baby Star entered into the police station. Raven carrying Star.

"We got to talk to Mumbo" Demanded Robin to the police officer in duty.

"Complete name, please"

"Ah, Mumbo Jumbo?" The police officer typed something on the computer and let'em in. They walked trough a lot of hallways and finally reached Mumbo's cell.

"What did you do to Starfire?" Robin demanded, _again_. Meanwhile Raven was trying to calm down Star, who was starting crying; maybe because of Mumbo's face.

"Oh well, I got tired of you beating me up all the time. And as my revenge, I decided to turn one of you a baby. The first plan was to convert _all_ of you into babies, but I was too lazy too do it. (I don't know) I threw my spell at random and it hit Starfire."

"Get her back to normal" Starfire was now crying hard, making the Titans to turned and see what was going on.

"She won't shut up!"

"Keep her calm, we're almost done." Robin then turned to Mumbo. "Well?"

"Oh I'm afraid y'all have to do that by yourselves. If you don't get her back to normal before midnight, she will stay like that forever." Mumbo started laughing hard.

"Oh man, I am not liking this" Said Cyborg, slapping his head into his forehead.

"Let's go, we got to know how to get Star back to normal" Said Robin calmly "Before it's too late."

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

In the Titans Tower Robin had assign everyone a task. Raven was searching in her books for any spells or something useful. Cyborg was searching in his computers, he was typing like crazy. Robin was with Beast Boy, taking care of Starfire. The hardest task ever.

"Oh, oh what do we do now?" Beast Boy asked as he watch Starfire cry really hard, Robin was carrying her.

"How am I supposed to know, I'm 17! I don't have children yet!" Robin was confused too, he didn't have experiences with kids, none of the Titans had, except for Raven but she was busy doing a research.

"Ok, I've watch movies of babysitters and…"

"You watch that?"

"There is nothing to watch in TV on Sundays!" Beast Boy said a little bit nervous, so Robin didn't buy it. He just nodded. "Ok, so what Emily…I mean, the girl in the movie does is that she first try to feed her, if that doesn't works she would try something else."

"So what do we feed her with?" Robin and Beast Boy thought about it for a second.

"Zorkaberries!" Said both guys at the same time. Beast Boy ran to the kitchen opened the fridge and took out a big bowl full with zorkaberries. Then he took out a little spoon out of one of the top cabinets. He ran upstairs again and gave the bowl to Robin.

Beast Boy was now carrying Star; Robin tried to give her some of the Tamaranian food, but she didn't refused to opened her mouth.

"C'mon Star! You have to eat something." Robin tried again, but he didn't expect what was coming next. Starfire took the spoon from Robin's hand and threw it to him. It him right in the face. Beast Boy burst out laughing, and so Starfire.

"Haha, dude! Are you Ok?" Robin pull him self up the floor, giving Beast Boy an angry look. Starfire started crying again.

"She doesn't want to eat, what do 'Emily' do if she isn't hungry" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she would play with her, you know, baby games"

"We have no baby toys!" Beast Boy rushed to his room, opened his closet and took some ABC blocks, then rant back to Star's room. He spread the toys all around the room's carpet.

"Are these toys yours?" Beast Boy tried not to sound too obvious.

"Ah no! What makes you think that? They are Cyborg's, I borrowed them from him, yeah that's right!" Robin raised and eyebrow 'Yeah right' he thought, 'baby'. They sat in the floor with Starfire, she grabbed a block and looked at it, then threw it away.

"Ok, she doesn't want to play"

"What do we do now?"

"Well, the only thing we have left is to, hum,…" Beast Boy looked at the diaper that Raven put on to Starfire . Robin made a disgust look.

"Do you really think that's the problem?"

"One way to find out…" Beast Boy leaned over to Starfire. Robin just turned the other way, not wanting to see.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Cyborg was still typing like crazy, he couldn't find anything. Cyborg punched the table in frustration. Raven looked up, she hadn't found anything, either.

"Nothing!"

"What did you type? How to get Starfire back to normal?" Cyborg blushed, and erased what he had typed.

"Pff! No!" He started typing something else. Raven rolled her eyes, and went back to her lecture. Robin and Beast Boy came in, they weren't that happy. Robin sat in the couch, a mad look.

"I will never have kids! I will adopt teenagers!" Cyborg laughued, but when he saw nobody did, he stopped doing it. Beast Boy sat in the couch next to Robin.

"Dude! Take care of a baby is the hardest task ever!" Raven looked up again.

"No it is not. It's just that you don't know how to do it right." She went back toher lecture.

"Well, you didn't have to do anything! Just sit here and found information, even_ I_ can do that!"

"Where's Star, anyway?" Asked Cyborg who just gave up doing his research. Robin was the one who answered.

"She's asleep, you don't know how much trouble we had. She wouldn't play, she wouldn't eat."

"So, we had to change her diaper!" Beast Boy said happily. Everyone looked at him. "It was kind of fun, I've never change a diaper before."

"It's not something you're supposed to enjoy, you idiot!" BB blushed at Raven's comment.

"So you guys found anything?" Questioned Robin, dropping the subject. Cyborg, who was exhausted, answered,

"Nah, You know how hard is to find something like this! This hadn't happened to anyone!"

"We gotta hurry, we have less that 10 hours to change Star back, if we don't whe will stay lik that forever." Robin was worried, now. He didn't want Star to be a baby, how was she supposed to be his girlfriend. He oculd see himself waliing down the streets with baby Star.

"_Hey what a cute baby you have in there! Is she your daughter?"_

"_Ah, no. She's my girlfriend?"_

"Yeah, we don't want to deal with this every single day!" Everyone looked at him. "Of course, it wouldn't be a problem if we don't make it…."

"What about you Raven? Found anything?" Robin walked to the fridge to make himself a ham sandwich.

"No. I've read my entire book, but I don't think there's something that will help us." Raven found a book. "Wait" She started reading a paragraph in the book. "I..I think I got something" The guys stood behind herm trying to see the book, too. "Here" She'd finally found something.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked,she really wanted to know what was going on.** Duh!**

"She knows how to get Starfire back to normal" Cyorg answered BB's question.

"No Duh!"

"Shut up! We need to get all this ingredients" Raven pointed at the list of ingredients needed to make the poison.

"I thought you were looking for a spell or something like that" Beast Boy said, understanding what was going on.

"Well, if you don't want it, then you can help Star alone"

"Ah, I'm good" Beast Boy said, scratching his head.

"Well, where do we get all these?"

"Some are very simple, you can even get'em in the stores, but some of them are really hard to find. They may be plants or some other weird stuffs."

"Well, what are we waiting for" Robin couldn't wait to say his favorite phrase. "Titans Go!"

They all ran out of the room with excitement, but entered back again.

"Ok, where do we go? What do we buy? And who's staying with Star?" They all stood there for a few minutes thinking of what were they going to do. Raven came up with the idea. She gave little pieces of paper to each one except for Robin.

"You try to get this" She said addressing to Cy and BB. "I'll get the rest" The two left the tower and hoped into the T-Car. Raven was about to leave, but Robin stopped her.

"What about me?" Raven turned to face Robin.

"You're staying with Star, what else?" Robin was happy to stay in the Tower with Star, but it could have been better if she wasn't a baby.

"Fine, but she's asleep, what am I supposed to do?"

"You're the leader; you're supposed to be giving me orders, not me!"

"Right, go get…whatever you were going to search for" With that, Raven disappeared getting into her black aura.

Robin sighed,_ what am I supposed to do now? She's asleep; I don't think she's going to wake up until the next morning! I guess I'll take a nap, too._

Robin laid on the couch and rapidly fall asleep, he had spent the last nights organizing criminal files and filling some paperwork out.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Cyborg and Beast Boy had arrived to the market, the ingredients Raven asked them to get weren't that hard to find. They were very common stuff, it was mostly food. Beast Boy unfolded the piece of paper and see what were they going to buy.

"Ok, first we need Onions"

"Alright" They headed to the vegetable section and picked the biggest onions they could find. Cyborg said that 1 would be enough, but Beast Boy insisted on buying 10! Anyways, they bought five.

"Ok, now we need….meat…" Beast Boy looked disgust, but Cyborg had a huge smile in his face. They headed to where the meat was, and Cyborg wanted to buy every single thing he saw.

"Lets' buy this! No, this! Never mind, I like this one better. Ah, I can't decide!" There was a few seconds of silence. "Oooh! Can we take both?" Beast Boy was about to throw up, but he contained himself from doing it. Cyborg was string at all the types of meats they had in there, but Beast Boy dragged him out of there. "Noooo!" Yelled Cyborg, as they were leaving the place.

They were walking down the hallways, and saw Slade with basket doing his shopping. Wait, Slade?

"Dude, is that Slade?" Murmured Beast Boy to Cyborg.

"Nah, I don't think so, he doesn't do his own shopping"

"I think he gain a little too much weight since the last time we saw him" What this two guys don't realize is that they are murmuring right in front of Slade.

"I can't hear you, you know?"

"Dang it, Run!" They two guys ran out of the place, they paid for all the stuff in the basket of course.

"Geez, I'm just doing my shopping. I wasn't planning anything evil to do this week" After that, he just kept walking trying to find everything he needed to make a delicious pie! (I said pie because I'm eating pie :D)(Haha I just pictured Slade in the kitchen with an apron.)

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Raven was walking through the dark woods, searching for some plants and mushrooms she needed, to complete the poison thingy. While she was picking everything up, she saw a squirrel. She did saw it, she just didn't care. She passed it right away, and then she heard someone saying her name.

"Raven!" She looked everywhere, but found no one.

"Who's there?" She said in her regular tone.

"Me" Raven rolled her eyes, and looked around her again.

"No duh!" Then she saw the little squirrel coming down a tree.

"Hi!" Said the squirrel.

"What the…How come you are talking?" Questioned Raven, she would have probably walked away, but that was kind of weird.

"Well, this are magic woods" Raven knew that already, that's why she was there. Anyways, she decided to continue with her conversation.

"I know, but that does not explain why you are talking. Anyways, what do you want?"

"I just want you to be my friend!"

"Yeah, don't fell like making friends. I should be going now." Raven started walking away, but the squirrel yelled something before she left.

"Please, I just want you to be my friend; we can take over the world…." _WTF, _Raven thought.

She kept walking and when she made sure the squirrel wasn't there anymore, she relaxed.

"Ok, that was unusual"

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Robin was sleeping like a baby, someone could have broken into the tower, and he wouldn't notice. Suddenly, he felt tickles. He groaned, don't wanting to wake up yet. The last night that he slept how it's supposed to was last week. He felt it again, not wanting to, he opened his eyes real slowly. When he opened them completely, he saw baby Starfire in top of him, poking his stomach. He laughed at first, but then he realized that he doesn't have his mask on. Robin put Starfire down, and started looking for his mask. He was lucky the Titans weren't there, they would have seen him.

"Where is it? I just had it on, when I fell asleep" He said looking under the couch, in the kitchen, behind the huge TV and everywhere he could think of. Then it hit him-Starfire.

He walked to where Starfire was and asked her, "Star? Have you seen my mask?" She shook her head. "Are you sure? " She nodded. "Do you know who took it?" she thought for a second and tried to speak "No tellin" This wasn't something that Robin wasn't expecting. "You are not telling me?" Star shook her head. "Ok, let's make a deal. If you tell me who took my mask, I'll let you have all the cookies you can eat." Starfire face lighted up, and quickly handed the mask to Robin, which was under her little pink shirt. "I hope she doesn't remember this, when she's back to normal" Starfire gave him a look, like asking him 'Where are the cookies?' "Right. We made a deal"

Robin walked over the kitchen and grabbed the jar of cookies, he handed one to Starfire, who quickly ate it and extended her hand, asking for another one. Robin just stared at her, and Starfire raised her eyebrow. 'All I can eat' Robin gave her the whole jar of cookies and looked at her while she was eating them.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

A few minutes later, the guys showed up with everything Raven needed.

"This is gross! I mean meat, eggs, onions, bacon. Ugh, can't put it together."

"C'mon is not that gross, I would eat it" Beast Boy gave Cyborg a look.

"Because you're Cyborg! You eat everything that gets in your way! No matter what it is!"

They set up the bags in the table and walked to the couch, where Starfire and Robin were laughing at Cy's and BB's comments.

"Well, if it's comestible. Why not? I mean, it's right there you're not going to walk away and just leave it there. What idiot would do that?"

"I would" Said Robin, laughing. Starfire giggled.

Five minutes later, Raven entered into the room quietly.

"How was your little trip?" Asked Beast Boy.

"If you don't count the talking squirrel, then it went fine" Everyone looked at her, amazed of what she just had said.

"Did you just said talking squirrel?"

"Yeah, I'll talk about it later" She said in her monotone tone. "Now, do you have all I asked for?"

"Yup! It's right there in the table" Cyborg pointed at the bags, and Raven walked over and grabbed them.

"I'll be in my room" With that stated, she floated upstairs and to her room. Leaving the guys and Starfire alone, Beast Boy decided to tell Robin what they saw in the store.

"Dude, you're not going to believe what we saw today!"

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

It was almost nine o'clock and Raven had been in her room for almost two hours. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin were trying to keep Starfire awake. Raven finally came downstairs with a big glass filled up with a green/blue liquid.

"Ugh, what is that?" Asked Beast Boy ,disgusted.

"You really don't want to know"

"Yes I do. That's why I asked!" Raven ignored the green dude this time and sat in the couch.

"Ah, what is that made of? I mean, not counting the stiff BB and I bought."

"Again, you don't want to know." Starfire made Robin moved from his spot in the couch, and sat next to Starfire, who was looking at the weird substance in the glass. The guys were waiting for Rae to made Starfire drink the liquid, but she never did.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked all of them, at the same time.

"I'm waiting for you guys to leave"

"Why?"

"Ah, she's wearing baby clothes. Don't think she is going to fit on those when she comes back to normal." Duh.

When Raven made sure the guys had left the room, and none of them were spying she gave Starfire the liquid, hoping it would work.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Rock, paper, scissors. Rock, paper , scissors"

"Beast Boy you're out"

"Dang it! No fair"

"Friends, I am back to normal!" The guys jumped off the floor in excitement and higged her friend.

"We're glad you're back!"

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Oh Raven did all the work, but Robin was the one who took care of you"

"It wasn't easy" Stated Robin being serious.

They all gave each other a group hug, even Raven.

"Ah guys? The…" Starfire arm, suddenly became huge.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, the substance I used might have secondary effects"

**A little weird I know, and probably not well written. Anyways, I did my best hope you liked it. R&R please!**


End file.
